


mystery solved

by bumblebee1220



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, post-episode: s11e02This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebee1220/pseuds/bumblebee1220
Summary: Will Mulder and Scully be able to help Langly? Mulder and Scully search for a way to find the back up and destroy it. But will they?





	mystery solved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [George Hale](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=George+Hale).



> This is my first exchange. Had a lot of fun with it. Hope you enjoy. This was a bit out of my comfort zone for I have only written 1 other fan fic. It's a little what happens after "This".  
> I write on here AO3 for fun and for free. Please do not pay to read my works anywhere. This is the only place I post my works. If they are posted anywhere else, they do not have my permission to do so.

“Scully. Wake up.”  
“What?”  
“We fell asleep.”  
“Well, nearly getting killed by Russians will do that to you.”  
“It does. Why don’t you go to sleep? Take the bed, I’ll sleep on the couch. I’m used to it.”  
“Mulder. You can’t sleep in the couch. It’s a mess down here and besides, you will be sure as hell if you do. You won’t be able to move in the morning and we have a lot of cleaning up to do.”  
“Scully, you should know by that I’m not letting you sleep on the couch and you are too tired to drive back to your apartment. It’s not happening. Take the bed.”  
“Mulder. I appreciate your concern and you’re right. I’m too tired to drive. I do have a solution to our sleeping situation.”  
Mulder had a slight glimmer in his eyes. He was hoping she would suggest what he was thinking but with Scully, one never knows.  
“And what would that be Scully?”  
“Come up with me. We’ve both been through hell and need a good night’s sleep. I think we can manage to share a bed after all these years.”  
“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable Scully. Believe me, the thought of waking up next to you makes me very happy but I don’t want you to feel like you have to or whatever.”  
“Mulder, I wouldn’t have suggested it if I wasn’t comfortable with it. Now, lets go to bed. I’m tired as hell.”  
Mulder smiled and made his way behind her as they headed up to the bedroom. Mulder gave her a change of clothes and went to the bathroom to change giving Scully some privacy. He knocked before entering and found Scully curled up on her side of the bed slowly falling asleep. He got in on his side and rolled toward her.  
“I know you’ve got something you want to say, Mulder. What is on that mind of yours?”  
“You know me well.” He chuckled softly before continuing. “Just thinking about what Langly said before. That last message he sent us.”  
“What about it?”  
“He said to destroy the back up. What back up? What was Price up to?”  
“Do you think there is a back- up?”  
“Honestly, I don’t know. If there isn’t why would Langly appear and send that message? It makes logical sense that with that type of system and information that one would have a back-up.”  
“Nothing about this is logical Mulder but I understand. Tomorrow we can head into the office and start digging into this more; go over what we know with fresh eyes. If there is a back-up, I’d like to see it destroyed too.”  
“Thank you, Scully.”  
Mulder and Scully quickly fell asleep.  
All too soon, the sun started to rise waking them after not nearly enough sleep. All Scully wanted to do was throw the sheets over her head and ignore the world for a little longer but she knew they both needed to get up and start the long grueling task of putting the house back together and finding the back-up. When she rolled over, Mulder wasn’t there. He was standing in the doorway in his boxers and tank with two cups of steaming hot coffee.  
“Morning. You sleep well?” Mulder handed her a cup.  
“Morning. Yes, I did. Thank you. How about you? You sleep well?”  
“Best few hours I’ve had in a very long time. I got up a little while ago, made coffee and gathered the cleaning supplies. But I kept racking my brain trying to think of where that other server is. I keep coming up blank.”  
Scully got up and grabbed her clothes.  
“Mulder, we will find it. Listen to me. I’m going to get changed and run home for a quick shower and change clothes. I will meet you in the office and we will start looking for that server. Together.”  
“I know Scully but I owe it to Langley to find it and destroy it.”  
“Why do you owe it to him?”  
“Because they were always there for me. For you.”  
“Me?” Scully was in the bathroom, door open as Mulder spoke.  
“Yes. Langley, Byers and Frohike were there for you when I couldn’t. They tried to protect William. I owe them for trying to save our son’s life.”  
Scully walked back in to the room and looked at Mulder.  
“How did you know about that? Mulder, I never told you about that.”  
“I found the case file. An FBI agent’s son is kidnapped, there’s a file. It said you gave them William, to keep him safe. Skinner filled in a few blanks. They helped you find him in that field. Smart move not trusting William’s life to the FBI alone. They saved his life and I know they gave their lives for others but if I can help one of them now, I have to.”  
“I’ll meet you at the office in two hours tops. I’ll grab coffee and muffins on the way. Let’s do this.”  
With that Scully grabbed her things and left. She was back at her place in record time. She took the fastest shower in history. She quickly grabbed a new set of clothes from her closet and got dressed. Scully stopped in front of the mirror and took a deep breath. Rushing was not going to work. She took the time to blow dry her hair and do her make up. Meanwhile, Mulder showered and shaved. He found a suit, luckily the Russians only destroyed downstairs. He started gathering the files that were strewn around the living room before heading into the office.  
Scully greeted him with hot coffee as he walked into the office. A bran muffin was sitting on his desk waiting for him.  
“Thanks. I’m starving.”  
Scully just smiled. While Mulder ate his muffin, Scully was looking over the little notes they had on the case or lack of one.  
“Mulder, I don’t even know where to start. We have nothing on Erika Price. I ran a search on her when I got in. It’s like she was never born. You talked to her. Did she say anything that might lead to that server?”  
Mulder swallowed and took a swig of coffee before speaking.  
“She told me about the simulator. Price said that every time we use our phones, they can some how do something with our minds. I don’t know. I was a little occupied with the fact I was cuffed and you were out there trying to destroy the thing. She was calm.”  
“Forget about Price for a second. What about the simulator did she talk about?”  
“Forget about her! You can’t forget about her. She is the whole damn thing.”  
“Mulder, calm down for a minute.”  
Mulder was pacing around the office like a caged animal now. This was really working his nerves. He took a couple of deep breaths before continuing.  
“There is a whole back story to this Scully. I think it might help us. Just hear me out.”  
Scully nodded. Mulder continued.  
“The day you had the seizures, you were in the hospital. Well when I followed that car, I ended up at a large house. I didn’t see the bastard but saw two others.”  
“Erika Price?”  
“Yes, and an associate, Mr. Y. Their deal was to colonize space. They want to choose basically who would move to space to keep the human race alive. Now when I met with her at TitanPointe, she told me that the simulator and its uploaded information was the way to help us evolve.”  
Scully looked just as confused as Mulder did. This seemed more science fiction then their normal cases.  
“I don’t understand. They want to colonize space?”  
“Yes. They also want me to terminate my father so his plan doesn’t come into effect. Apparently, they’re not fans of his either.”  
“Mulder, no one with half an ounce of morals likes your father. Why space? And what does the simulator have to do with it?”  
“That is the mystery?”  
“I see why you said not to forget Price. We need to find out as much as we can about her. I’ll check with the NY field office and see if they found anything. If we’re lucky maybe they found prints or some records.”  
“Doubtful but worth a shot. I’m going to start searching the web. There has to be something there.”  
Scully spoke to the field office in NY but that had nothing. There were no prints in the conference room or records to be found. The only thing there were the wires that supplied the power to the simulator. Not much was going to be gained from that. Agents were still searching. Cyber Crimes was doing their best to track down anything and everything they could. They were not optimistic.  
Mulder was slowly making his way through the web. He had some notes scattered around his desk. It didn’t look to Scully but she knew not to question Mulder and his process.  
The two left after six. They grabbed a pizza and headed back to the house. It was still a mess but at that point, they didn’t care. They sat on the couch and ate pizza and drank beer in silence. The brains still on overdrive. Both were thinking of that case. They needed to find that server. Mulder was the first to speak.  
“What do you think Scully?”  
She knew what he was talking about.  
“Honestly, I don’t know what to think. This whole situation sounds like a video game or something. Do you think we’ll find the simulator?”  
“All I know is, we need to shut it down. I can’t let Langly and anyone else that uploaded be virtual slaves for eternity. We just need to keep looking.”  
“I agree. After hearing what he said and the fear he showed, it needs to end.”  
They finished eating and cleaned up. They decided it best to fix the kitchen first since it was a mess and they didn’t want that mess around the food. At about ten, Scully went outside and returned with her overnight bag.  
“Scully, is that what I think it is?”  
“If you think it’s my overnight bag then yes. I just figured since we would be working on this, it made sense to just stay here. If you don’t mind that is?”  
“More then fine. I gotta ask though. The sleeping?”  
“Same as last night. Like I said, we need sleep if we are to solve this.”  
He smiled and took her bag before turning off the lights and heading for the stairs. After changing for bed and crawling under the covers, Scully scooted closer to Mulder. He put his arm around her and soon they were both sound asleep.  
This continued for the next three days. The duo was nowhere.  
“Mulder, we’ve be starring at these notes and theories for four days now. Do you really think the server is in Alaska’s wilderness?”  
“No.”  
“Or the desserts on Arizona? The casinos in Atlantic City?”  
“I get your point Scully. My theories are out there even for me.”  
“We’re grasping at straws.”  
“I know. This is frustrating as hell.”  
“Mulder, I think we’re over thinking this. We need to take a step back. Why don’t we call it a day? I need to head to the apartment; I’m out of clean clothes. There’s a market not far from there. We can stop and grab some groceries and make dinner.”  
“At your apartment?”  
“Yes. Is that a problem?”  
“No, it’s just that I’ve never been there.”  
“Too weird?”  
“No, a change of scenery might do us both some good.”  
“Then it’s settled. Let’s get out of here.”  
Two hours later, Mulder and Scully were in here kitchen fixing dinner. The chicken foil packets were in the oven. Now they were making a salad together like old times. Small talk was exchanged in the ways of old stories.  
“I don’t know Mulder, the flukeman thing was pretty horrific and I wasn’t even working with you at the time. That was just gross.”  
“Yeah that was gross but Tooms was just freaky and gross not to mention he tried to frame me for assault, kill you and me.”  
They laughed a lot as they ate dinner and cleaned up. When that was done, Scully grabbed the giant chocolate cupcake they bought and two forks and joined Mulder in the living room.  
“This has been nice Mulder.”  
“Yeah. It has been. It’s been like old times; you and me just doing the normal everyday things while debating over cases of the past. I don’t want it to end.”  
“Who says it has to?”  
“Scully…”  
“I’m just saying we can do this more often. I miss this. I miss us.”  
“Me too Scully. Me too.”  
The two sat there in silence enjoying each other and the cupcake. Mulder let her have the last bite. Always the gentleman. Scully got up and walked out of the room leaving Mulder a bit confused. She returned moments later with a change of clothes for him.  
“I figured you’d want to change into something better to sleep in. I… I’ve had these for a while.”  
“Thanks.”  
After changing, they headed to the bedroom. Mulder sat on the edge of the bed. He had a look Scully knew too well.  
“The wheels in your mind are turning, aren’t they?”  
“Yeah. I was just thinking about the case. All those locations I suggested were stupid. It’s not under some sport field or a desert but it is out there.”  
“Why do I have the feeling this is going to be one of those nights where we pass out with papers all over the place?”  
“It is. I’m not going to be able to sleep now.”  
Mulder grabbed the files while Scully made some coffee. It was going to be a long night. After two hours of back and forth, they may have made some progress.  
“I’ve got it! What’s the one thing Price, Mr. Y and the Russian goons would need to even have an operation like this?”  
“Technology.”  
“And how does one get their hands on such technology?”  
“They either know someone or have the money to buy said technology.”  
“Exactly. They have money. There is no way they can do what they’re doing without it.”  
“I’ll get someone to search the financial records for the company.”  
“OK.”  
A few minutes later, Mulder was pacing the bedroom. That magical brain of his was in fire. The answer was there. He was not going to stop until he had it. Mulder paced the room for a good ten minutes all the while Scully was trying to convince him to get to bed. Mulder kept pacing. A few minutes later, he stopped.  
“I know where it is.”  
“What?”  
“I know where the back up is.”  
“OK. Where?”  
“We need to pack a bag and grab the shuttle or bus or a flight but we need to go like yesterday.”  
“Mulder, you haven’t even told me where we’re going. Stop for a second take a breath and tell me.”  
“It’s in New York. I know it seems odd that the back up would be in the same state as the main one but it is. These people are all about money. Money runs ramped in New York.”  
“Same you are right but where in New York? It’s a big place. We can’t just go knocking on every door searching for it.”  
“It’s in the heart of the city where millions of dollars travel every day. The server is in the stock exchange building. I’m sure of it.”  
“Mulder, what evidence of this do you have? You can’t just barge into the New York Stock Exchange and tear through the entire building looking for a server that may not be there at all. You need proof.”  
“I know what you’re thinking. You’re thinking that I’ve gone nuts, that I’ve stopped taking my meds. I’m not crazy and my meds are being taken. I’m going to do some digging before we leave in the morning. You get some sleep.”  
He just walked out of the room leaving Scully to her thoughts. She did think he was nuts but he did have a point about the money. She laid down and soon feel asleep.  
Morning came all too quickly again. Scully grabbed a shower, dressed and headed to the living room only to find Mulder passed out on her couch with papers all over the place and his laptop open. He had stayed up all night trying to prove his theory. She hated to wake him. He looked soo peaceful and he needed the sleep. He hadn’t been sleeping since this whole mess started. Scully walked into the kitchen to start breakfast. The coffee was brewing, bread was toasting and eggs were being scrambled. Mulder woke just as Scully was setting the plates on the table.  
“Morning.”  
“Morning. Thank you. You didn’t have to make breakfast.”  
“I wanted to. I miss doing this and besides we need to eat if we’re going to find that server.”  
Mulder smiled and they ate in comfortable silence. Scully cleaned up while Mulder grabbed a quick shower and changed. When he emerged from the bathroom, Scully was sitting on the couch looking over the notes Mulder had written during the night.  
“Mulder, you stayed up all night doing this.”  
“I know I should’ve gone to bed but I couldn’t stop searching. I needed to be prepared like you said. I’m sorry.”  
“Mulder, don’t be. I understand. What you have here is great. This should be enough for us to get in and search the building. You should be proud of this.”  
“Really? You’re not mad I stayed up pretty much all night.”  
“Why would I be mad?”  
“My obsession, staying up all night working, like before.”  
“That was before. Yes, I wish you would’ve gone to bed but I know you’re different now. Mulder, you did great work. Now I say we grab our stuff and head to the office. If we’re going to do this, we’re going to need back up.”  
They grabbed their stuff and headed into the office. After meeting with Skinner and convincing him that Mulder’s theory was worth investigating, they were on their way to grab the first flight out. The New York Field Office would be aiding the two as back up for their search.  
The backup was waiting for them when they arrived at the field office. They needed to be briefed before heading out. This could be dangerous. Mulder was going to brief the team; it was his theory after all.  
“I just want to say one thing before I get into what it is we’re doing here. Please be careful. These people will use deadly force if they need to. I know this as fact. They shot up my home and tried to kill Agent Scully and myself. Now what we are looking for is a server. Now you’ve been given the file from the first server that Agent Scully shut down. Now the server contains uploaded scanned information of individuals. It’s a virtual life so to speak. The virtual world cannot exist with the real world, meaning that if you uploaded that version of you can not exist until you die. From what little information we gathered, we can tell you that this world that was created is a slave land. It needs to be shut down and destroyed. Agent Scully can tell you a bit more about the appearance of the server.”  
“Thank you. As Agent Mulder stated, we don’t know a lot about it. Now I did see the first server and shut it down. It was larger with multiple units to it. Now, the one I saw was behind glass so it may need to be broken in order to get to the simulator. We believe an Erika Price is the person running this so be on the look out for her as well. You all have a picture of her. Let’s stop this thing.”  
The team gathered their information and headed for the cars. Scully held back and grabbed Mulder.  
“They shot up your home Mulder?”  
“Our home Scully but I couldn’t say it in front of these guys. It will always be our home.”  
Scully smiled and the two grabbed their stuff and prepared to shut down Price’s little operation for good. No one had the right to create an alternate world for their own good.  
The team entered the Stock Exchange and met the head of security. A warrant was handed over. The Agents searched the building from top to bottom. Every inch was covered. Agents searched files neatly and carefully. No one on the floor was the wiser. Cyber crimes searched online records and files. Several hours later the team gathered in the security office with nothing.  
“I don’t get it Scully. It has to be here. Price and Purlieu are all about money and power. Billions of dollars flow through here every day.”  
“Mulder, take a break. You’ve been going nonstop for days. You’re not thinking clearly.”  
“I’m not taking a break. Everyone else can though.”  
The team took that as their cue to step out and grab coffee.  
“I’m going to grab us some coffee Mulder and I’ll be back in a few minutes. You need or want anything?”  
“I’m good. Thanks.”  
When she returned a few minutes later, Mulder was pacing back and forth in that tiny room. He was soo in his head, he never noticed her return. Mulder was in his zone. Scully knew exactly what he was doing. He was doing what he does best; figuring out the mystery.  
Scully stood by the door keeping watch so to speak. She didn’t want anyone breaking the focus she saw on his face. This was how she liked her Mulder. He was just like he was when she met him all those years ago only more refined now. A few moments later, someone came up behind Scully.  
“Agent Scully, what is he doing?”  
“What he does best.”  
“Which is what? Pace around a small room.”  
“No. He’s solving the mystery.”  
“He’s walking around a room staring at the walls and mounds of papers.”  
“I’ve known Agent Mulder for twenty-five years. What he’s doing in there is something none of us are capable doing. His mind works very differently then ours. He sees things we don’t and I will not let you or any other agent come in here and break that focus. Please step outside and we will get you when Mulder has his answer.”  
The young, wet behind the ears agent walked back outside to join the rest of the team. Scully could watch Mulder work like this forever. He was in his element.  
“Scully?”  
“I’m here Mulder.”  
“Scully, I missed it. I missed it.”  
“Missed what Mulder?”  
“I over thought this. I made this bigger than it was. I needed to simplify this.”  
“Ok. How do you do that?”  
“By taking a step back. The simulator was this big monster of a machine that they took apart and moved in no time. Now if I was them, there is no way I’d want another massive piece of electrical wires and such. I’d want…”  
“Something smaller.”  
“Exactly. Scully.”  
“I’ll get the team in here.”  
Moments later the team gathered ready to hear more jibber jabber on the virtual whatever.  
“We went about this all wrong. I went about it all wrong. We aren’t looking for a machine the size of this room. We’re looking for something much smaller, something that can easily be moved. No one is to leave this building until their bags, briefcases etc are checked. If they have usbs or external drives I want them held and those electronics searched. That server is here and we will find it.”  
The team dispersed and began the search again. Two hours into the search and many angry people later, a loan agent called for Mulder and Scully. The two ran to the location of the agent. He had something for them.  
“This bag was found in one of the offices. It can’t be opened. We tried.”  
Mulder took the bag and started inspecting it. there were no wire or noises coming from the bag. Turning it carefully, Mulder noticed a small hole in the corner of the bag.  
“Scully, check this out.”  
“Is that a port for usbs?”  
“That’s what it looks like to me. Can we get this hooked up somewhere?”  
They took the bag and headed for the security office. The tech guts took over and hooked the bag up.  
“Look at that Scully. It fits.”  
“It’s up.”  
“What are we looking at here?”  
“Mulder, I have no idea. Agent Moore, what is this?”  
“Agents, what we have here is a whole lot of code.”  
“Codes to what?”  
“That I don’t know yet but there is this hidden file here.”  
“It looks like names. Wait. Mulder, take a look at this.”  
“R. L. Richard Langly. This is it. We got it. Take this back to the Field Office. Keep it secured. We’ll arrange for it to be sent back to D.C.”  
The team gathered the bag and secured it for transport. They all left leaving Scully and Mulder alone.  
“You did it, Mulder. You found it.”  
“No, Scully. We did it. I couldn’t have done it alone. We’re a team.”  
Scully smiled up at him before giving him a sweet little kiss. He smiled and they left to solve another mystery together.


End file.
